


Meetings in Secret

by Elillierose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose
Summary: Wanting to keep there budding relationship a secret from others, Ignis and Gladio try their best to keep it unknown to others. But, that can't last forever, and sooner or later others will have to know.





	Meetings in Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting) and [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake)
> 
> 2nd place prize for my [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) giveaway. Prize was a 5k fic and a sketch, the sketch is posted on my tumblr.
> 
> If you want to enter the next giveaway, head there be cause I will be starting it up shortly. C:

Ignis leaned against the rails, his arms crossed over one another as he watched the other Crownsguard train. He couldn't help but think to himself that he should be down there as well, he was one of them, after all. But, alas, seeing as he was also the right hand and adviser of the prince, there were more important and pressing matters he had to focus on. The brunet let out a heavy sigh and his jade gaze slowly drifted to one man in particular without his permission.

Gladio.

His scrutiny remained on the man for quite some time, soaking in the way he fought, the way he moved...just him. He hadn't realized how long he had been looking on, it was enough for a few of the others below to catch wind though, but he didn't care. If it were up to Ignis, he'd stare for as long as he were able.

It wasn't much longer after that for the shield to notice as well. With a sly and small smile to himself, he turned his head to mutter something to the others and offered a small wave. Ignis perked up a bit, teeth nibbled at his lower lip anxiously when the brute started making his way in his direction. He already knew what Gladio had in mind, and he wasted no time and heading off to meet him halfway.

The usual spot.

His feet tapped against the hardened surface, his hands stuffed in his pockets casually. His mind was racing, though he wasn't sure why. This wasn't the first time, damn it definitely wasn't. It didn't matter though, these little 'getaways' of theirs, it never failed to make his heart race and his soul lift. Hell, he was already practically smiling, and he could basically sense the other's presence growing closer by the second. Ignis took the steps two at a time, hardly even paying attention to where he was going anymore; his excitement was clouding his judgement.

Just a few more steps and- his pulse ceased and his eyes widened. 'Shit!' he thought to himself as his body lurched forward, his foot slipped out from beneath him with his misplaced footfall. He was going to fall, he was really about to hit face-first onto solid concrete. The lithe man squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself got the impact and pain that was about to come.

After a second and the lack of pain, not to mention the object that was linked around his waist, the adviser reluctantly cracked an eye open. His face was hovering just about a foot from the ground. Letting out a weighted breath of relief, he opened the other and turned his head just enough to witness his savior.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Gladio chuckled jokingly with an edge of unease in his tone. The single nervous bead of sweat running down the side of his face wasn't missed either. "You alright?" he asked after the other did nothing but stare back for a few moments.

Ignis had to blink a couple times in order to get his wits back about him. "Uh...y-yeah," he stuttered with a small shake of his head to clear the rest of his fear-induced fuzz. "I'm fine, thanks," he muttered, slowly pulling away to stand on his own. Gladio made sure he really was alright before he allowed himself to calm down and take a step back.

"We don't have much time until I have to meet with His Highness," Ignis promptly reminded, wanting this to hurry up. Enough time had already gone down the drain thanks to his godforsaken clumsiness kicking in at the worst time possible. He didn't give the brute the opportunity to respond, didn't want anymore of their moment to be stolen away. Ignis grabbed a hold of the coarse hand, the feeling of it in his own sent a small shiver of anticipation down his spine, and he lead Gladio away, off towards the paths less traveled where shadows lingered and hid its contents from sight.

By the time they reached their destination, their roles had been reversed, and now it was the larger man taking control of things. His touch drifted to the other's neck, enticing him to lean his head back. His other was wrapped around the adviser's waist, and together, he walked them closer to the wall until Ignis' back was pressed against it.

The brunet never had the slightest chance to so much as utter a single syllable; lips were forced against his own, and this time, there clearly was no restraint in the other man's pursue. The softness of his mouth was enough to call the brunet forward, convincing him to return the fight. It was almost like a challenge, and he was never one to back down so easily.

Their tongues now at war, Ignis' hand snaked around Gladio's head, his fingers entangled with his dark locks and pulled them almost painfully. It stung to the point of dragging a gasp - followed by a small moan - from the shield. "Easy now," he warned between breaths, the words whispered, teasing.

Ignis' own mouth tugged in amusement as a response, and he took that as his cue to grip just a touch harder. Unfortunately, the moment before he knew things were about to get even better, his phone sounded off ins his pocket and his face instantly fell in irritation. "I have to check that," he informed, seeing as Gladio showed no signs of releasing him.

"Really, Gladdy," he muttered, much more serious this time.

The other grumbled something incoherent under his breath, but he complied and followed the brunet's request. "They really never let you have a break, huh?" he asked, showing his concern as well as his disappointment.

"With His Highness just about to graduate, it's no surprise that there are more things and responsibilities that are in need of preparation," he said, tone, as usual, filled with understanding. He wasn't too thrilled about it either, but it was something that couldn't be avoided...not with his position, anyway. "I dislike this as much as you do, but I cannot neglect my duties as Noct's right hand," he added, quickly trying to straighten himself out.

"I know," Gladio mumbled to himself, finally stepping back to scratch the back of his neck. "I get it, still not a fan...but I get it." He cleared his throat and back up a bit more to clear the way. "You should probably get going then, before they start wondering where you are and start snooping around."

At that, Ignis chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He stepped to stand in front of the larger man and leaned forward to plant one more small and caring peck on Gladio's cheek. Begrudgingly, the brunet turned on his heel and walked away, only to stop a few feet away. He glanced over his shoulder to offer a curt nod. "I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

Gladio merely nodded back and gave a subtle wave. "Yeah."

This was always the worst part, the leaving part. Wasn't it bad enough that their time together was already as limited as it were, but then there were days like this. Days where it was cut even shorter. It wasn't that he had anything against the royal family. No, it was quite the opposite. He was prepared to do anything for any of them, even die, if that's that it took.

But, he just wished that he could have at least one day, just one, that he could spend with just the two of them. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth in paranoia, afraid that everyone passing by would be able to tell what he was up to just by looking at him. Then again, Gladio was so rough just then...who knew, it might have been noticeable. But, he prayed to himself that he was wrong about that.

Thoughts ran through his head, all the possible ways he could get every second to out of his free time with the other. What he could do to just make more time. Hell, he even thought a couple times about making excuses to have to go somewhere else. He thought all of these things; however, deep down, not a single one felt morally right to him, it was so dishonest, and it wasn't him. Damn Gladio and what the brute was doing to him, he made lying seem so inviting at times. He had to shake his head to get these ideas out of his mind. There was still a bit of a drive to get to Noct's apartment, surely that was plenty of time to himself in the right state.

As he entered the car and started it up, he glanced in the mirror, doing a double take just to make sure he saw right. "Sonuva…" he muttered, brows knitting together. His lips were bright, and they still tingled from their little session. He knew it, Gladio really did get carried away this time. It was alright, everything would be fine...he'd think of something before he arrived, this wasn't the end of the world. But, his heart increased its rhythm nonetheless.

To his dismay, the drive went by faster than he had expected, and before he knew what hit him, he was parked just outside the building. He still hadn't made a move to get out there; he just sat there, eyes flicking from the rear view mirror and then to the complex. For a moment, he debated going and thought about calling and saying he was sick or something. He hadn't ever missed a day, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, would it?

Of course...that was preposterous. He had been chosen for a reason, and his always being able to be everywhere on time was a big portion of that reason. Leaning his head back, Ignis released a long and annoyed breath and finally stepped out of the car. Still, he stood for a few minutes to gather his wits and finally strolled off in the direction of the apartment.

It was a tedious trek up, and he fished the spare key from his pocket, knowing Noctis had locked it after entering...or it was what he was told to do numerous times in the past when he was there alone. Didn't mean he always listened though.

"Noct!" he called out, only to get a lazy hum in reply coming from the couch, just behind the door. Ignis then blew out a puff of frustrated air when he pushed the door open a few more feet and ended up hitting the prince's shoes in the process. "Honestly...will it hurt you not to kick them off in the middle of the floor?" he griped and used his foot to push them out of the way.

Again, the raven didn't bother giving a real answer, only an incoherent mumble as he turned to his other side dramatically.

His adviser could only shake his head. "I'm going to get your dinner started," he announced, needing something more to keep his thoughts from Gladio. He quickly got to work, grabbing things out of the fridge and cabinets that would be required for this recipe. The pot was on the stove and the water was just starting to boil. Once the first things were added, he stared down into the pot as it all mixed and danced about. He remembered the first time the shield had tried this one. The man had described it as 'remarkable'. It wasn't until he saw Gladio enjoy his cooking that he first felt a spark of something. At the time, he hadn't understood what that twinge of elecity was. But, as soon as Gladio had kissed him, so daringly, that first time, there was no a single doubt in his mind.

"-gnis!"

The brunet jumped, startled, and his attention snapped up to see Noctis leaning against the counter, staring right at him. "What is it?" he asked, clearing his throat and he got back to stirring.

"You alright?" the raven asked out of curiosity, brow raised. "You kinda spaced out there and…" he paused. The other raised his eyes for a second to see the dark orbs squinted. "And, uh, what's with your lips...they're a little-"

"It's nothing," the strategist swiftly assured, answering a tad too fast. And, he knew it. "I burned myself on my coffee…" he said, thinking of that excuse on the fly, hoping it would suffice well enough. The only mistake he made though, was lowering his gaze back to his task at hand. Now, this had the younger man's attention in an instant.

The prince hummed to himself, leaned closer and pursed his lips. "That's all that happened, is it?" he questioned, his own gaze glued onto the other. Silently, he beckoned the brunet to look his way again.

"Yes...it is," Ignis replied, cutting his eyes upward. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate some space while cooking," he said, hinting without sparing much subtlety

But, he didn't budge, if anything, he inched closer. "You seem rather defensive," he observed, watching the man closely for any reactions. And, he received it, just as he had expected to. The slight pause, the barely noticeable eye shift. Noctis may not have been known for his attention to detail, but when he was wanting answers, he sure knew what to look for in people.

"What really happened?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. "You have a girlfriend we don't know abo-"

"Of course not!" Ignis practically snapped. It was too late, his face was already brightening by a few shades and his heart was thrumming against his ribs. "Just, go have a seat and I'll let you know when everything is ready, ok?" he suggested, and he was painfully aware of how he was losing his cool. He'd never done that before, not in front of Noctis...what was happening to him?

He hadn't realized it himself just yet, but his hands were moving quicker, his stirring was more intense, and he had no idea if he had already added the spices or not. His head was practically running on autopilot, a system that had a few bugs in it. Ignis was fairly certain everything was going well enough though. At least it looked like it should so far. Thankfully, the other had taken his suggestion and was now back on the couch. Noctis was still looking his way, but it was way less intrusive now.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet willed his pulse to slow and started actually paying attention to what he was doing now. Just a few more minutes and everything would be be ready. Just as he dropped the last few things in, his phone went off again. As if by instincts, he fetched the device from his pocket and opened the message without bothering to read anything. As his gaze flipped to the message, his eyes widened and his cheeks fully painted themselves red. What the fuck was Gladio thinking!? Now, of all times, he knew where he was, so why would he. He knew his jaw was hanging open as he quicklybacked out of the image, the indecent picture burned itself in his retina for a few seconds more.

Noctis' brow rose at the spectacle, but he forced himself to remain quiet about it. There would be more time for questions, times when the adviser had nothing to distract himself with and nothing to use as an excuse to need concentration.

At long last, everything was done. All that was left was to let it simmer for a few more minutes, and that would be it. He ran a hand through his hair and kept his eyes lowered. He didn't even want to risk looking in the other's direction. There was no doubt that he'd seen it and had that shit-eating grin on his face. He wasn't ready for the interrogation that would result thanks to this. Why couldn't he had just played it cool? Though, to be fair, he hadn't expected to get a picture...and definitely not one of  _that._

"It's ready," he called out, trying his damnedest to act casual in the hopes the prince would forget his minor moment. They both got their bowls and sat themselves down at the table. While they ate, Noctis noticed that even now, Ignis kept his watchful eyes on the bowl before him.

"Was it important?" the prince finally asked after a minute. "That message...was it important?" he clarified, knowing he was playing a risky game by prying into the man's private life. It wasn't often people got to see the usually so stoic and composed brunet squirm, so he was sure he'd be forgiven.

Finishing his current bite, the adviser finally lifted his attention. "Not really," he replied, taking a napkin to dab at his mouth. "Why?"

Noctis shrugged. "If it was, I was gonna say to just go," he said. "Who was it then, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just a friend."

"A 'special' friend?" he pressed, with a smile on his face as he slurped a spoon full of broth. Yup, he hit the nail on the head. "You know you can tell me, I doubt I even know who they are," he scoffed. The lack of the response caused his eyes to grow wide. "Oh...it is someone I know, isn't it. Now you gotta tell me. Come on, you know I'm good with secrets. So, what's the name?"

Ignis stared daggers across the table. "It's no one."

"We both know that's a damn lie," Noctis instantly threw back. "Am I the only one that knows?" he asked instead, receiving a small nod in return. At that, Noctis leaned back in his seat as he really started to let that sink in. He himself was aware of how much Ignis worked, he hardly ever got any time to himself, let alone enough to spare to be with another.

The young man took a deep breath. "You know what, it's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." Surprisingly, his tone was soft, understanding. "You should go, go spend time with them. I think you deserve a night off, don't you think? Plus, I wouldn't mind having a day off of studies… I won't tell if you won't," he promised.

"Thank you," the brunet muttered with a nod, not wasting any time to get to his feet and grab his coat and keys.

"And, don't worry, I'll clean up," Noctis tossed over his shoulder, yet another shocking remark from the young man. Perhaps he really was finally starting to mature after all.

There was quite the swell of joy in the brunet's chest as he left the apartment behind him and slipped back into the driver's seat. Before he started anything, he pulled his phone back out and shot Gladio a quick message. He felt almost like a high school student again, sneaking off to go meet with a secret lover. In a sense, it gave him a bit of a rush, but there was no way he would make a habit of this.

'On my way home, hope to see you there,' he typed and tapped send. Tossing the phone into the passenger seat, he started the engine and was back on the road in no time. His fingers tapped impatiently against the wheel as he drove, echoing off the silent interior of the vehicle. Time seemed to be moving so slowly, and it felt as though it was taking forever. Biting his lower lip, his right hand immediately grabbed his phone back just as it buzzed.

The corner of his lips twitched at the name, and as much as he wanted to check it, he fought against the temptation and tried to will the clock to move faster. He couldn't remember the last time he was this eager to get home, it was exhilarating. And, finally, he was almost there, only a few more minutes. As he finally pulled into his own apartment complex, he glanced to his window and his face faltered at the lack of light shining through his blinds. So, he actually beat Gladio there...if he was coming that was. He then remembered he had received a message earlier. His chest tightened as he reached over for the device again.

'Sorry, I got caught up in a few things. Next time?' Ignis' soul felt as though it had been gripped by the cruel claws of death itself, talons raked across it, bringing forth a burning sensation.

With a heavy sigh, the man replaced it in his pocket and turned the car off. There was no telling how long he sat there, staring forward with a blank mind. There really was no need for him to even come back all this way; maybe he should have just stayed with Noctis. But, he was already here, and it would have been a huge waste of gas to turn back now. Besides, how upset could he be when he was still getting a day off?

That was right, he needed this, he deserved this...a day to relax...alone. The only thing that convinced him to finally move was the fact that is was beginning to get cold, chills have started to form along his arms, his sign to get inside.

The walk towards the building was a hollow and slow one, each step like another stab in the heart. He fumbled with his keys for a bit until he sorted them out and unlocked the door; the click sounded out and he shoved the door open. As he did so, it was instantly clear that something was up...the heat was on. Did he leave it on? He was certain he had turned it off before he left...since when was he so careless? 'Ever since you started seeing him,' he told himself.

Shrugging it off, he kicked off his shoes, following the example of his charge and leaving them in the middle of the floor. He'd clean up later, for now, he just wanted to lie down and not move for a few hours.

Then, something else struck him as odd, now that he was really paying attention and searching for things out of the ordinary. That smell...it was a floral scent that wafted in from another room. He didn't have anything that smelled like that. Now, his curiosity was piqued.

"Hello?" he called out, only the echo of his own question came back at him. Cautiously, and keeping a sharp eye out, he stepped farther into his home and peeked around the first corner. He froze the moment he had time to process what it was he was seeing. It caught him off guard, and for a split moment there was a spec of fear floating around in his head.

The table was set, and he found the source of the scent. There were two candles set on either side. The closer he approached, the stronger it got. With just a few steps, he was standing right next to the wooden surface and he took it all in. There were roses set in the middle, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine to accompany them. "What in the…" he muttered, now really confused, yet hopeful at the same time.

"Welcome home," came the low, gravelly voice that tugged at his heart. "I was honestly expecting you to get back a little later...I still don't have everything ready yet," he muttered, a bit shamefully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wha-What is all this?" Ignis asked, voice light, a bit flat as things were starting to set in. The surprise was taking its time waning away.

Gladio shrugged to himself and strolled over to pull one of the chairs out. "You know, just thought I'd do something for ya. You've been working like hell lately, thought it would be a nice change of pace for someone to care for you for once." Albeit a bit hesitant, Ignis accepted the offer and took his seat. The other leaned forward to place a soft and quick kiss on the brunet's forehead before disappearing back around the corner followed by a swift, "Be right back."

In his solitude, the glanced around, searching for anything else that had been moved or changed, but so far, the only thing he could pick out was the table itself. Everything else was untouched. As he listened to the movements coming from the kitchen, he had a moment of fear, wondering what had become of it with someone other than himself occupying it. As much as he was urged to investigate, he told himself to stay put, refusing to allow himself to interfere. He just hoped the brute was using all of his equipment appropriately.

Only a few more minutes later, the heavy steps of the larger man began to creep closer, small mutterings sounded around the corner as he spoke lowly to himself.

"Alright, now I know it's not the best, but hopefully it's good enough," the man said, almost apologetically, as he placed two plates at either end of the table, both with what Ignis could only assume was some sort of beef. Just from looking at it, he could tell it was slightly overcooked, but it wasn't the worst he'd seen. It would surely still be edible if nothing else.

"It looks great," he assured, keeping his doubts about the taste to himself. As he continued to observe the slap of meat, Gladio took it upon himself to pour the both of them a glass of wine before taking his spot on the other side.

With everything set up, Ignis cut himself a piece off and raised it a bit higher to look at it warily for a few moments.

"You know, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Gladio chuckled. He may have brushed it off, but Ignis could hear the hurt in his voice. It was subtle, but he'd grown to pick up on all the little tones and gestures from the larger man.

It was enough to make him sit up straighter and shove the bite into his mouth without another moment's hesitation. The initial thing that hit him was the dryness of it. Definitely overcooked...but, surprisingly, it wasn't bad per se. He's had worse, of course, and there was some effort put into this one, he could make out some spices here and there. Seemed as though the guy had the basic understanding, but just lacked the practice that he had.

"You know, it's really not that bad," he said, honestly. The fact that Gladio smiled at that made all the reluctance worth it and his heart fluttered with the sight of it. "Really," he added after another couple of seconds. "Don't tell anyone I've said this, but I believe it's better than my first attempt at this same recipe...so you should be proud about that."

For once, it was the shield's turn to blush profusely at the flattery, it was something the adviser wasn't very used to seeing, and it was something he really wished to see more of. "Well...I don't know about all that, but if that's really how you feel, then who am I to complain," he muttered, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

They finished up with their meal, taking light sips of wine here and there, and soon enough, they were both leaned forward, heads resting in their hands as they fell into idle conversation. Talking about their day...and then Ignis mentioned Noctis and the fact that he was onto them. This caused the other to reel back a bit in surprise.

"What did you tell him?" Gladio asked nervously.

"What do you think? I didn't tell him anything. As far as he's concerned, I have some secret girlfriend somewhere. He has no idea…" He should have been relieved, but the whole keeping this relationship a secret thing, it was clearly starting to wear the brunet down. It was stressful to hide something like this from so many. Not to mention it was becoming more difficult with each passing day. If Noctis had already picked up on something, then how long would it be until others did as well?

The next thing that came out of the shield's mouth caught the other off guard, and he couldn't have been sure if he heard right. But, one glance at the man's face and he knew there was no mistaking it.

"Maybe we should just tell him," Gladio shrugged. He was feeling it too, the strain and exhaustion from running around and hiding this from everyone. Perhaps it was time to just be open with it. "They're going to figure things out eventually, and you and me both know that it would be better to hear it from us than for rumors to get started, or for someone else to find out and start blabbing. We should come out with the truth and own up to it without shame," he finished, voice confident, reflecting the same tone he used with recruits. Ignis was reminded once again of the reason Gladio had been placed in such a position.

Ignis was still hesitant, it wasn't something he had really put a lot of thought into. But, with the way Noctis was on to them, he really wasn't sure if he would be able to keep it a secret much longer, no matter how much he desperately wanted to. It would have been a hassle, and how long would they even need to keep up this charade? It probably wasn't even worth it in the end.

"So, what do you say?" Gladio asked after too long of silence. "Are you alright with finally letting it all out there? It will be a little strange at first, but people will adjust, and so will we, I promise."

"You're right," the adviser sighed, knowing it to be the truth, but he couldn't be blamed for his hesitance to do so. It was quite the bomb to drop on people out of nowhere. However, he supposed that as long as they were in it together, then they would get through it just fine. As if in mutual understanding, Gladio reached his hand across the table, palm up in invitation.

When the elegant touch was placed in his own, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be alright," he assured. "We can start with Noctis, I think that will make things easier if at least one other knows. And, we don't have to tell everyone at once, we can take it slow, tell one at a time until it's just another thing that everyone knows about."

When it was said like that, it really didn't sound all that scary anymore, and Ignis's shoulders relaxed slightly as he really began to think it through. Maybe he was overthinking it all this time, perhaps people really wouldn't care. Or, not as much as he thought they would. "Alright...we can tell him tomorrow then," he said with a small nod.

"You mean, 'we'll' tell him," Gladio corrected. "We're in this together."

Ignis bit his lower lip and just nodded. That was right, there was no need for him to do this alone. First thing tomorrow then...they'd tell Noctis everything. "Alright," he muttered, leaning halfway over the table to meet the brute in the middle. With that, they gave one another a light kiss and slowly pulled back away. "You're the best...you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm aware," the shield smiled in response. "Now, that's enough worrying about that for now. Instead, how about some dessert?" he asked. "Like I said, this is a night for you to relax and have no worries." With that, he eased his hand away and got back to his feet, gathering the dishes as he did so.

The brunet watched as he left, the satisfied expression never slipped from his features. He really was one lucky man, he didn't think he could think of many others that would be willing to stick with him through something like this. It truly meant a lot to him, and he didn't know how he'd ever be able to express that appreciation. All he could do was return that loyalty and make sure he stuck by his side through it all and would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and as I said, I will be doing another giveaway shortly. C:


End file.
